


Chocolate, Morango E Baunilha (Ou Napolitano)

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Ice Cream, Italy, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ryo aguardava impaciente enquanto seu namorado fazia uma das escolhas mais difíceis de sua vida: qual sabor de sorvete iria tomar.





	Chocolate, Morango E Baunilha (Ou Napolitano)

A melhor parte de tirar férias — e ter dinheiro para isso — era poder viajar para qualquer lugar do planeta ao lado de Edo e se surpreender com a capacidade que ele tinha em transformar decisões simples nas maiores e mais estressantes escolhas de sua vida.

— Só um sabor? Isso é ridículo! — exclamou o jovem de cabelos prateados. — Que tipo de estabelecimento é esse? Melhor sorvete do mundo... — Edo fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, se irritava com tanta facilidade. — Por que eu não posso escolher dois? Eu pago!  
  
 _“Vocês vão gostar da Itália, em Nápoles há uma barraca que vende o melhor sorvete do mundo!”_  
  
Bem, Judai se esquecera de dizer que o “melhor sorvete do mundo” era cheio de restrições. Ainda assim, Ryo e Edo não vieram à Itália por causa daquele sorvete e sim porque parecia um destino de viagem favorável para os dois, tranquilo e romântico.

No entanto não havia nada que poderia ser chamado de tranquilo e romântico naquele momento.

— Porque, senhor, como já disse-lhe há dois minutos, essa é a tradição! E digo mais, não aceitamos nenhum tipo de suborno por aqui. — Estava explícito no rosto daquela senhora que ela tinha vontade de expulsar Edo do local a vassouradas. — É incrível como estrangeiros se acham os reis do mundo! Se não quiser aceitar a regra vá para outro local, há muitas sorveterias por esse país, mas é claro, só uma que vende o melhor  _gelato*_  do mundo. E então, o que vai ser? Chocolate, morango, baunilha ou napolitano?

— Se você quer mais de um sabor por quê não escolhe o napolitano? — indagou Ryo com os braços cruzados. Ele queria mesmo era estar em Roma para ver o Coliseu ou em Florença — qualquer outro lugar onde pudesse admirar a arquitetura e não em uma praça pública exposto ao Sol veranil em Nápoles discutindo por causa de sabores de sorvete.

— Eu não gosto de chocolate.

— Quem em sã consciência não gosta de sorvete de chocolate?

— Eu! E você deveria muito bem saber disso, Ryo, não acha? Além do mais, eu não fazia ideia de que alguém tão “obscuro” como você gostasse de sorvete de chocolate.

— E que sabor de sorvete combinaria com a minha personalidade “obscura” então, Phoenix? Imagino que você deva saber muito bem disso, certo? — Edo bufou e calou-se, Ryo não sabia como podia amar alguém tão complicado e pensando nisso, virou-se para a senhora que esperava impaciente pela escolha de ambos. — Eu quero o de chocolate, por favor. Edo?

— Tudo bem, me dê uma casquinha de morango e outra de baunilha.

— Só _uma_ casquinha por cliente! — advertiu a senhora.

Ia começar tudo outra vez.

— O que? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Quer dizer que se eu quiser outro sabor vou ter que voltar amanhã ou sabe-se lá quando? É isso?

— Exatamente, a não ser que eu me lembre do seu rosto. — Aquela situação era ridícula demais para ser real e Ryo deixou escapar uma risada enquanto pegava a casquinha de chocolate que a senhora lhe dava. — Me lembro até hoje do rosto de um cliente, um estrangeiro assim como você, ele achou que poderia me enganar usando dezenas de disfarces diferentes. Achou errado!

Por alguma razão Ryo sentia que sabia exatamente de quem a senhora falava.

— Pegue o de napolitano, é só não comer a parte de chocolate — falou o Kaiser ficando, também, cada vez mais impaciente.

— Não dá pra separar um sorvete do outro quando eles estão juntos! — rebateu o prodígio.

— Então pegue o de baunilha.

— Mas eu também quero o de morango!

— Edo, você tem noção de que tem dezenove anos, mas está agindo como se tivesse sete? Escolha um maldito sorvete para sairmos daqui de uma vez por todas, droga!

— Certo, certo, não há razão para ficar irritado.

Claro, não havia nenhuma razão para ele ficar irritado,  _nenhumazinha._

— Eu quero o de chocolate então — Edo finalmente disse e Ryo deu um tapa em seu próprio rosto se segurando para não perguntar o motivo do outro ter escolhido justamente o sabor que não gostava.

— Por favor, não volte mais aqui — proferiu a senhora com um baixo tom agressivo ao entregar a casquinha a Edo.

Momentos depois, "lá fora" — não havia nem dado tempo do sorvete derreter, Edo o engolira com casquinha e tudo.

— Não acredito que Judai estava certo sobre esse ser o melhor sorvete do mundo e é de chocolate! — riu o jovem de cabelos prateados como se há alguns instantes não estivesse, futilmente, quase vermelho de raiva.

— Não acredito que você escolheu o de chocolate, gostou e ainda não se deu conta de que poderia ter pego o de napolitano e ficado com os três sabores.

Edo parou de andar de repente, seu rosto pálido estava começando a ficar quase vermelho de raiva outra vez.

Ryo riu depois de abocanhar o último pedaço de sua casquinha e não pode deixar de fazer ao outro a seguinte pergunta:

— Quer tentar alguns disfarces?


End file.
